


White Christmas

by words_on_pages



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Christmas Party, Christmas With Family, Cousin Incest, Family Drama, First Time, Frottage, Holidays, M/M, Niall and Harry are cousins, Underage Drinking, moody Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_on_pages/pseuds/words_on_pages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never liked the big family Christmas his mum and Robin insisted on having every year. A bunch of distant relatives showed up to eat, get pissed and either make fun of Harry or ignore him. When his cousin Niall and aunt Maura show up, he's shocked because he hasn't seen them in years. Niall's laugh was as loud and obnoxious as the rest of his family's, but Harry might feel differently about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece of work literally just cropped up in the last 48 hours. Because of course I should write a 6.5k Christmas fic while I'd be better served focusing on my fics for the Niam Exchange and Big Bang. But what can I say, when inspiration strikes. Go with it.
> 
> Also, I apologize that is is a bastardized mutation of British/American. I don't have a brit picker (hell, I don't even have a beta) so this is definitely a weird mix of both. Hope you guys can get past that.
> 
> But yay for me, this is my first Narry fic? This is also closer to a PWP than I've ever done before. There is very little plot, but damnit it's there. Kinda. As a long time Wincest shipper I'm just incest trash that wants to see Harry and Niall as two hot cousins who hook up.
> 
> Harry is 15 and Niall is 16 but he's a lot more experienced than Harry.

 

Harry hated the Twist Family Christmases. It’s not like he hated Christmas, in fact it was probably his favorite time of year. He loved snowfall and hot chocolate and ice skating and decorating the Christmas tree. He enjoyed the quiet moments with his family. Christmas shopping with his mum and snowball fights with Gemma. (even though she was a dirty cheater, every bloody time)

But the Twist Family Christmases. They were _big_. And loud and noisy and chaotic and the opposite of everything he liked about the holiday. It was like every last aunt, uncle, grandpa, niece, cousin, second cousin and half-sister twice removed came out of the woodwork and compressed a years’ worth of not seeing each other into one five hour night on Christmas Eve.

And his grave dislike of this tradition had nothing to do with the fact that uncle Marvin got totally pissed three years ago, fell into the Christmas tree and broke six of Harry’s favorite ornaments, all the while laughing obnoxiously when Harry had gotten upset. (maybe it had a little to do with it, but that was just the tip of the iceberg)

“Harry, get down here and help Robin haul those extra chairs up from the basement!”

Harry stuck his lip out mulishly as he watched White Christmas on the telly in his room. He wasn’t going to help at all. Not one bit. Robin could handle the chairs just fine on his own.

“Harry, get your bum down here and help him! Now!”

Harry hissed a breath out in disgust, knew that he couldn’t ignore the warning note in his mum’s voice. As much as he wanted to, it was _tempting_ , but he’d suffer worse if he held out. She’d probably stick him at the kids table or worse, make him babysit them all night long.

Harry stomped down the carpeted stairs, eyebrows arched in irritation. “I don’t know why we have to have this stupid thing anyway. I hate it.” He rounded the corner into the kitchen, clomping his shoes against the linoleum on his way to the basement stairs. He would do what he was told but he wasn’t going to do it happily.

“Harry _honestly_.” His mum eyed him fiercely, looking harried.

He glanced at the counter top and it looked like she was putting together about three different dishes at the same time. Christmas plates and napkins were stacked near the main table, folded linens on one of the chairs. He felt a spark of guilt. She looked overwhelmed and a part of him weakened.

He imagined for a moment if things were different. He’d be helping his mum make the pudding, wearing an apron along with her while he covered the table in her beautiful Christmas tablecloth inherited by great-grandma Ginny. They would listen to music and laugh about the terrible looking snowman he and Gemma had made earlier that day.

His eyes landed on the ‘rsvp list’ stuck to the fridge and he frowned again. But in that scenario he'd be setting the table for four, not thirty.

“Mum, why can’t we just have one Christmas with just us? Would that be so bad? Huh?” Harry whined.

“You’re almost sixteen, Harry.” She pinned him with her gaze and he squirmed. “You’re too old to be carrying on like this.”

“Actually I think that’s exactly why he’s acting the way he is-” Robin heaved a breath as he hauled six chairs past Harry. “Got all them extra hormones running through his veins right now making him moodier than hell.”

Harry gasped, cheeks heating as he stared in horror at his mum. She just laughed and went back to mixing the pudding. “Not true.” He grumbled.

“What’s got you looking like you sucked on a lemon?” Gemma asked. She picked up the tablecloth and started draping it over the table.

Harry felt his lips pinch together further.

“Oh, you know how your brother gets around Christmas.” His mum sighs in a way that sounds both exasperated and fond. “One minute he’s an angel and the next…”

“He’s the devil?” Gemma finished in amusement.

“Hormones!” Robin’s voice carried from somewhere out in the living room.

“Well duh.” Gemma rolled her eyes.

Harry’s face turned even redder and he wasn’t sure what he felt more, embarrassment or fury. He was leaning more towards fury, due to the intense feelings of wanting to murder his sister. He scoffed and slammed his feet down the stairs, wanting more than anything to slam the basement door behind him but it would only make him look foolish in a bit when he had to hold chairs and struggle to open it again when he came back up.

He had an hour and half to prepare himself before the stampede began to arrive. Another five hours after that and everyone would be gone again. He’d be counting down the minutes.

 

***

 

“What the hell have you got hanging from the ceiling in here, Anne?”

Harry tensed as he filled a small plate with hors d'oeuvres. It was his uncle Jim’s voice and he sounded utterly pissed already. Harry rolled his eyes in disgust.

“Oh, those are snowflakes that the kids cut out.” His mum said with a soft smile and Harry turned as her hand landed on his shoulder with a warm squeeze.

His uncle squinted at her. Harry could only imagine how hard it was to see when you were as pissed as he was. Harry felt his gaze for a second before he looked back at his mum and a slick smile curved his mouth. “You mean Gemma, right?”

“And Harry too.” She turned, smiling at him and Harry couldn’t help but grin back. He and Gemma had a competition every year to see who could make the most intricate snowflake. This year it had taken on a whole new level. Harry’d won of course, but it had taken an almost zealous type of dedication to cut out as many details as he’d added.

“You’re lyin’ to me. There’s no way Harry’s cuttin’ out nancy shit like this, is he?”

Harry knew it was coming but nevertheless his grin froze in place. God, he couldn’t stand his uncle Jim.

“Jim, come on now. Let’s go see what’s going on in the den.” His aunt Kathy tugged him along, giving Harry an apologetic look. It didn’t make any difference, Harry thought angrily. Every year uncle Jim would come and every year he’d get drunk and make some kind of comment about Harry. He felt his chest tighten.

“Honey, just let it go. You know that there’s nothing wrong with you making those snowflakes. You know that and I know that. Robin and Gemma know that. Everyone has a few family members who will always say something ignorant. I’m sorry, baby.” She ran her fingers through his hair.

A part of Harry wanted to lean into it but he pulled his head away and turned accusing eyes at her. “Yeah, well you know what would stop it from happening? If we didn’t do this bloody Christmas!” Harry spit the words out in a furious whisper.

He crammed his plate onto the counter overflowing with food and moved out to the living room before his mum could chastise him for cursing. On his way there he noticed his older cousins in the den, a couple of them were only a few years older than Harry, so not quite 'of age' yet. They were all laughing and shoving at each other as uncle Jim slipped them some whiskey in their drinks. He narrowed his eyes and thought about snitching them out to his mum, maybe if she knew the _corruptio_ n going on under her own nose she would put a stop to the Twist Family Christmas. It was a nice thought but he knew it wouldn’t go that way. If anything, he’d ending up making himself into more of a pariah. His cousins would find out he tattled because everything got around their family. The could be merciless when they decided to gang up on you.

Walking into the living room made Harry groan inwardly. There were the old people in recliners watching a holiday program on the telly and his youngest cousins playing on the floor. He didn’t really want to join either of them. He thought about slipping away to his room but it was off-limits during “family time” and came with a stiff penalty if he broke the rule. He slid to the floor in resignation.

“We are playing pretty, pretty princess.” Nora announced.

“Are you?” Harry asked glumly.

“Do you want to play with us?” Katie asked, hope shining in her eyes.

“I’m too old for little kid games.” He mustered a smile and clucked Katie under her chin.

“But your hair is curly and beautiful like a princess.” Nora said as if it was the simplest fact in the entire world.

Harry found himself laughing, “Oh is it now?”

“Can I put a sparkly bobby in your hair? Please?” Katie coaxed. Harry weakened when she gave him a big smile and he saw that both of her front teeth were missing.

He glanced around to make sure his uncle or doofous cousins weren’t anywhere in sight and then scrabbled his fingers in Katie’s sides to tickle her. “I suppose!”

Somehow, ten minutes later he not only had three sparkly bobbies in his hair but a tiara and a pink feather boa around his neck too. He glanced up when he heard the doorbell ring. When no one came into the room to grab it he frowned, craning his neck to see into the kitchen. “Mum!” He belted out. “Someone’s at the front door.”

“Well, for heaven’s sakes, Harry. You are perfectly capable of answering it!”

The doorbell rang again.

Harry scowled as he rose to his feet. _For heaven’s sakes, Harry, you’re perfectly capable of answering it._ He mocked under his breath as he walked to the door. Like they needed any more people in here. Who would this be? Robin’s brother’s son from his second marriage? He knew his mum would disapprove but he couldn’t quite seem to wipe his scowl completely from his face as he swung the door open.

A blonde boy in a snapback stood on their porch. He looked Harry over and raised a single brow before half turning to call over his shoulder. “Ma, you sure we have the right street number?”

The irish accent hit Harry like a ton of bricks and his eyes widened. “Niall?”

He nodded but he was still giving Harry a strange look. Then his aunt Maura stepped up to the spot next to her son and chuckled. “What in the world are ya’ wearin’, Harry?” She handed the pile of gifts in her arms over to Niall and stepped inside, smacking a kiss to his cheeks. “Haven’t seen you in years, but I guess you’re the same goofy boy.”

She tugged on the boa around his neck and heat flooded Harry’s face as he realized he’d answered the door with all of the princess stuff on. No wonder Niall was still looking at him weirdly. And of course just then Nora clasps onto his right leg. “Are you ready to play pretty, pretty princesses with us again?”

What Harry would really like to play is the game where the floor opens up and swallows him. Instead he gently disengages her from his leg and laughs, he was sure he was turning even redder. He plucked the tiara and boa off and bundled them in her arms. “I was just indulging you for a bit, sweetest.” He coughed and stepped aside, so that Niall finally took the hint and moved in from the porch. He did, but had one side of his mouth curved wryly.

“You um-” Niall balanced the presents with one arm and scratched the bridge of his nose with the other. “Jesus, mate- you’ve still got pink glittery bobbies in your hair.”

Niall nodded like he’d done his due diligence and walked past him into the living room. Harry closed the door forcefully as he ripped them from his hair. He reminded himself it was not physically possible to die of embarrassment.

He looked on as his other cousins emerged from the den and slapped Niall on the back. One leaned down and whispered into his ear, offering him the cup he’d been holding. Niall laughed bright and loud and accepted the cup with a grin.

It made sense that Niall would want to hang with the older crowd. He was only one year older than Harry but he’d always _seemed_ older. As far as cousins went, he was probably the one that Harry was the closest to, if you could even call it that. There was a six month period when Maura had moved home to Cheshire after her divorce. He and Niall had hung out quite a bit back then but they’d been kids. Maura went back to Ireland and they hadn’t come to a family Christmas in years.

Harry was stunned by the transformation in Niall. He was _blonde_. Harry could tell even more now that aunt Maura had snatched his snapback off his head. Niall scrubbed his fingers through his hair and Harry stared. He just couldn’t believe how different he looked.

Niall took his coat off and grabbed his mum’s, he must’ve asked Jack where to put them because suddenly his eyes were swooping back in Harry’s direction. His cheeks burned as he realized how stupid he must look, standing in the same spot Niall had left him, bobbies still clutched in his fingers. Niall walked toward him. “Harry, where do ya’ want us to put our coats?”

Harry swallowed past the embarrassment and thrust his arms out to grab them. “I can take them.”

“Cool, thanks.” Niall nodded curtly and turned back the way he’d come.

 

***

 

Harry laid low for the next half hour before dinner. He sat with his grandma Joan on the couch and watched Prancer. He liked that one and it mostly kept his interest.

About five minutes before everyone was called for dinner a bunch of people were shooed into the living room so they could get everything set. His cousins tripped over themselves to squish on the couch across the room to his right. Bodies moved in and around his periphery and it both disgusted him that so many people he disliked were packed into his favorite room and insulted that he wasn’t important enough to gain anyone’s notice. He caught the flash of blonde on the other couch and watched as Niall flung his head back and laughed, open and carefree. He wondered if he’d catch his attention again, like he had with the coats. His mum came out told everyone to come and sit and Niall hadn’t looked in his direction once.

Harry sighed and pulled himself up, worried suddenly about where he had been sat at the table. He realized now that he’d never asked his mum. There were two large adult tables and mum did not like seating people based on age. She said it was important that everyone should be catching up during the holiday. The only difference was the kids table, she’d tried to include them in the mix one year to disastrous consequences so now they were the only ones who got their own table.

Harry grabbed a plate and waited impatiently through the long line for food. He would murder someone if he didn’t get any of his mum’s pudding. It was his favorite. Barely paying attention to the food he was loading up, he got to the pudding dish and swallowed three times before he found himself ridiculously blinking back tears. It was gone. Was the universe against him? Bent on making him hate his family Christmas a little more each year because the slights just kept building up.

He located the chair that had his name in front of it and saw that Niall was to his right chatting up his uncle Marvin on his other side. Harry took a breath and slid into his seat. He sat there, stiff and unhappy, plucking at his food. It seemed that Niall must not remember him. He hadn’t said a word to him since the coat situation. He hoped his mum wasn’t paying attention to him because she wouldn’t be happy that he wasn’t chatting. Harry stared down at his plate as if his entire world had narrowed down to it.

He wouldn’t even have known that Niall was still at his right side if it weren’t for the overly warm presence of him. He seemed to be constantly moving, forearms brushing his, knee nudging his for a moment before pulling away, elbow jostling him, his laugh invading Harry’s focus every time it burst forth. Which was a lot.

He was so absorbed with the gravy congealing on his plate that it startled him when he felt breath tickle his ear.

“Were you always this quiet, Harry?”

He glanced up at Niall and didn’t know what to say, the attention was unexpected after ignoring him for so long.

“I don’t remember you being this quiet.” Niall continued with a soft smile.

He swallowed thickly and watched Niall’s lips, it was bad habit of his that his mum had scolded him about several times. She said it was rude to focus on people’s mouths when they spoke. He moved his eyes to the cup in front of Niall in order to stop himself. Niall had an easiness to his voice that Harry knew came from alcohol. He wondered how many cups he’d had to drink with whiskey in them.

“You seem a little tense.”

He felt Niall’s hand clap on his shoulder right near the juncture where his neck started and squeezed. Niall leaned in with a conspiratorial look and whispered once again. “You see that cup in front of me? Go ahead. Take it. It’s good stuff. It’ll help you.”

If it had been anyone else Harry would have refused. He’d certainly been offered alcohol before from uncles who thought they were doing him a favor, letting the under-aged kid sneak some vodka into his cup. It normally just made him scowl and announce that he didn’t need to get drunk in order to enjoy the holiday.

But he liked Niall, was glad he was here this Christmas so he didn’t quite feel the animosity he’d felt toward others.

“Go on.” Niall coaxed with a laugh.

Harry half smiled, enjoying the warmth of breath on his cheek and the faint scent of whiskey.

He grabbed the cup and took a big gulp while looking at Niall over the rim. He sputtered and coughed as soon as he got the liquid down his throat, eyes flying wide. Niall laughed openly as if it was the funniest thing he’d ever seen and moved the hand that was on his shoulder to Harry’s leg under the table, squeezing it with mirth in his eyes.

“What’d I tell ya’. Good stuff huh?”

Harry could barely breathe through the combined force of his burning throat and Niall’s heavy hand on his thigh. There was _way_ more than just a little addition of whiskey in here. He was about to say as much to Niall but suddenly his mum announced that it was time to break open the crackers. Niall encouraged him to take another drink before they all stood up. Harry did, taking one more big gulp (and handling the burn much better this time now that he was expecting it). He glanced around quickly to see if anyone knew what he was doing but no one was paying attention and he tried to downsize the smile that was spreading across his face. Everything felt slightly different. His aunt Doris was bickering with her husband across the table and mum was scolding Gemma by the fridge but for some reason he cared a little bit less.

Niall laughed again and drew Harry in with an arm curled around his neck before speaking lowly into his ear. “That’s it. Figured you’d like that.”

For some reason Niall’s words made him shiver. He’d forgotten what a tactile person he was.

“Aww, I’m so happy to see you boys hitting it off again.” His mum said as she watched Harry with Niall.

The comment made his stomach feel like lead because he was enjoying Niall’s company a lot, but there was something off about it. Something about Harry's thoughts toward him that made him feel guilty.

“Of course, aunt Anne!” Niall announced boisterously. His hand slid into the back of Harry’s hair and scraped his scalp with his nails a second before ruffling a hand through it. “You’re son’s a riot. Loves Christmas, doesn’t he?”

A strangled breath left him so he didn’t quite catch what his mum had said before she laughed. He picked up the cup again and drank some more. The heat of the room was becoming a bit too much. Before he could escape to the porch for a minute Robin told everyone to grab the crackers by their plates. One had been placed between Niall's and his. It was in shiny red wrapping paper and looked like a giant sweet. Inside it was a paper tube that held candies or other little prizes. When they twisted it one of them would be left with the larger end (similar to a wishbone at Thanksgiving) and that person got the right to whatever was inside it.

“I’ve got to warn you, Harry. I’ve always been blessed with these.” Niall’s blue eyes landed on him solemnly. “Good luck, mate.”

“Piss off.” Harry tried to look annoyed but couldn’t quite pull it off due to the warmth in his veins, the whiskey had made him feel fuzzy. He swallowed thickly as Niall held his arm out so that Harry could loop his through it as was the custom. Their bodies stood close together. He held the right end while Niall grasped the left.

“Alright now, everyone twist it on the count of three.”

Niall winked at him and nudged his hip. “This candy is mine.”

Harry rolled his eyes right as Robin said three and they all twisted the crackers, sharp pops sounding off throughout the room, shrieks and giggles coming from the kids table. Harry stared at his hand uncomprehendingly until it registered that he had gotten the bigger half. He’d won.

Before he realized what he was doing he stuck his tongue out at Niall and was feeling too sloshy to be embarrassed about it.

Niall shrugged and stole a piece from the tube. “I did it on purpose.” He revealed calmly.

“You did not.” A slow smile moved across his face and he eyed the cup on the table again, wondering if he should have another drink.

“Did so.” Niall snuck another candy and continued talking through the chocolate he was chewing. “Felt bad for ya’ because you didn’t get any of your Ma’s pudding. Figured you needed it.”

“That’s absolute rubbish.” Harry countered, heart thudding a bit harder at the thought of Niall watching him while he’d gotten food. He slapped Niall’s hand away as he tried sneaking in for another and set the cracker on the table. He grabbed for the cup and took another big drink, had to blink through the fire of it.

Niall pinched his side. “Hey, don’t be stealing all of it.” He took the cup back and drained the rest. Harry had no idea how he could to that without even grimacing.

“Jesus, it’s hot in here.” Niall’s blue eyes brightened. “Hey we should sneak off to your room.”

Harry shrugged a shoulder lazily, feeling the effects of the drink even more. “Sure.”

Niall tugged on his arm and they made their way through the living room and up the stairs. He stumbled a bit as he neared the top but Niall’s grip tightened. “Easy tiger.” He laughed. “The last thing I need is you falling down the stairs cause you're pissed. Aunt Anne would have my balls in a vise.”

Harry flopped down on his bed as soon as they entered his room, grabbed the remote and clicked on his telly. White Christmas was on again so Harry left it and turned the volume down. Niall toed off his shoes and launched himself on the bed. Harry grunted as part of his body weight hit him.

“Heyyyy.” He grumbled. “That wasn’t very nice.”

Niall laughed breathlessly as he situated himself to lie down next to him. There wasn’t a ton of room, Harry still had a twin after all, so he kicked Niall a few times before maneuvering his own shoes off with his feet.

“She is absolutely fit.” Niall said, eyes glued to the telly.

“Sod off.” Harry rolled his eyes when Niall laughed. “She’s like thirty.”

“Nah.” Niall sniffed as they both settled down. “Twenty-five, tops and she looks like she’s got a nice set of tits on her.”

Harry’s cheeks heated. He didn’t know what to say to that. Was never around anyone who said stuff like that.

Niall nudged him. “Have you ever touched a girl’s tits?”

Harry went absolutely scarlet. He definitely never talked about stuff like this with anyone. Niall made it seem like it was no big deal though. “Um, no.” He forced himself past his discomfort and turned his head to look at Niall. “Have you?”

Niall looked like he’d just been waiting for Harry to ask him. He rolled onto his side, leaned his head on his hand and grinned. “All different sizes.”

Harry’s breath caught. “What’s it like?”

Niall shuffled a little closer, making their bodies almost touch. He talked quieter like he was telling him a secret. “It’s real nice. They’re soft and you get to squeeze ‘em and palm ‘em in your hands and make a girl groan.”

Harry’s tongue felt thick in his mouth. He hoped Niall couldn’t tell he was getting kind of stiff in his trousers. He had no idea what was more appealing, the thought of touching a girl like that or the vision of _Niall_ touching a girl like that.

Niall pulled Harry’s hand up from where it was resting on the bed, soft circle of fingers around his wrist. “Jesus, Harry. You’ve got some big ‘ol hands. You could get some nice-sized tits in these mitts of yours.” Niall smiled at him warm and big. “You could palm a girl real good with these. You’d have her moaning fast and loud.”

Harry stared at Niall and couldn’t seem to calm his racing pulse. “Yeah?”

Niall made an incredulous face before nodding. “Of course, ya twat. Here,” Niall dropped his wrist and grabbed the other one across his body, effectively turning Harry on his side too, facing Niall. “just pretend a bit with me.”

Harry snorted even if it was slightly breathless. “You don’t have tits, Niall.”

Niall’s response was to cup Harry’s hand over the right side of his chest and squeeze. “Pretend, I’m a girl and you’re feeling me up. Yeah, I’m flat but it’d be more action than you got before.” Niall winked. “Then you can try to imagine what it’s like to have soft flesh filling up your hand. Go on.” Niall removed his hand from on top of Harry’s, just looked at him with amusement.

Harry bit down on his bottom lip, eyes huge and uncertain. He felt like he couldn’t quite get his breath steady. He was sort of terrified to move his fingers. What if this was all a joke and Niall laughed in his face? Faint sounds from downstairs filtered through his door making it seem like they were a world away from everything going on below them. The low volume on the telly was a comfort in the background and in the small quiet space between them Harry dug his teeth a bit deeper into his lip and pressed his hand over Niall’s chest.

“There you go, Harry.” Niall grinned at him knowingly. “That’s how you do it.”

Harry breathed out unsteadily and cupped Niall’s chest more firmly.

“Imagine squeezing a plump ‘ol tit.”

Niall’s words were making his trousers tighter and he prayed he was too occupied with this to notice anything further south. It was more the tone of them than what he was actually saying. He rubbed his palm against Niall’s chest, kneading the fleshy part of his hand against his nipple.

“Fuck, you’re a natural at this, Harry.”

The words flowed over him like molasses and Harry couldn’t prevent the whimper from escaping, the hitch of his hips. He froze as soon as he felt it. The blunt point of contact when the stiff head of his prick pressed into Niall’s equally stiff one.

Niall laughed, low and rough. “Yeah a girl’s gonna appreciate it when you give ‘er that too.”

Harry had no idea what to do. Should he roll onto his back? Everything in him wanted to tip his hips forward further, he needed the press of his dick against Niall, but his mind was an absolute mess right now. Echoes of the dirty things Niall had been saying to him clouding out the words _cousin_ and _wrong_.

His eyes skittered over Niall’s nervously and found him staring at Harry thoughtfully, an amused quirk to his mouth. “Or you don’t want to give it to a girl, do you?”

Harry frantically shook his head no. His throat was working to voice his denial. “No that’s not true-”

Niall shushed him, blue eyes languidly perusing his body. “Those big hands of yours would feel equally good wrapped around a dick.”

Harry made a noise in his throat and jerked his hips. Before he could even think of a response Niall was slowly opening Harry’s belt, undoing the button and sliding the zipper down before getting to his own. Harry watched Niall with rapt attention while he shifted his trousers down his legs and kicked them off onto the floor. After a pointed arch of Niall’s eyebrow, Harry copied him.

“You good?” Niall asked as they both lay there in their pants.

Harry’s heart was thundering so loudly in his chest he thought he might have a heart attack but other than that he was harder than he’d ever been in his life. “Yeah.” He answered.

“Good.”

Niall put his hand on Harry’s hip and pressed him forward, slipping a leg between his and hitching Harry’s leg over his hip. “Christ, have you got some long legs. Can’t figure out which riles me more, these fucking legs of yours or those lips.”

Niall bent his head slowly, rubbing his lips against Harry’s and nipped at them, making him gasp. Niall took immediate advantage of Harry’s open mouth, slipping his tongue in, hot and quick dart of it. Harry didn’t know what he was doing, just followed Niall’s movement, the intense slick slide of their tongues in and out of each other mouth.

Harry groaned when they began an unsteady rhythm against one another. Niall kept sliding his hand back and forth along Harry’s thigh, from his kneecap to the where it curved into his arse. Harry was desperately aware that each time Niall’s fingers swept over his arse they crept a little further up the edge of his pants, tips grazing at the part of him he never imagined anyone touching.

He focused on the frantic press of their hips and the way Niall’s mouth was sucking at his collarbone. A long, low groan rumbled in Niall’s chest, “Fuck, it’s not going to be much longer for me. The door is locked right?”

He was back at Harry’s mouth and he barely had time to respond. “No.” He shuddered out. Niall’s hand was creeping further and further toward his hole and Harry was going out of his mind waiting for it. Never in a million years had he thought he’d want someone to touch him there, but right now all he could do was wait tortuously for the press of Niall’s fingers.

“Fuck.” Niall moaned, hitching his hips faster. “That means your mum could walk in on us any minute?”

Realization jolted through Harry. Oh god. He stared intensely at Niall, fear and adrenaline coursing through him, but it wasn’t enough to stop their rhythm, it was too close, his dick throbbing deliciously as moved against the curve of Niall's hip. The terror of his aunt Maura twisting the doorknob and opening it to see them like this. God, they were _cousins_. He was so close he didn’t think he could stop if the whole family burst in his room.

Finally. _Finally_ , Niall’s blunt middle finger pressed at his hole and Harry nearly bit into his shoulder it felt so good. Niall’s fingertip stayed there, massaging it, pushing until he’d gotten through the outer ring of muscle to slip up to his knuckle.

Niall breathed hotly into his ear. “What would we do if they walked in right now while you were rubbing yourself off on my hip and taking my fingers up your arse?”

Harry choked on his breath, body tensing before he spurted into his pants, hands gripping Niall’s shoulders. The most incredible thing was the feel of Niall’s dick shooting off like a geyser right alongside his.

For the next minute or two, Harry was conscious of nothing but the heavy breathing in the air, his own thundering heart and the way every single one of his muscles felt like liquid.

Niall laughed next to him, a deep exuberant laugh that Harry couldn’t help but smile at.

“What?” He asked.

“When I saw you at the front door with that princess shit on, I never in a million years could’ve predicted that this is where we were headed.”

Harry cuffed Niall in the shoulder. “Should you be saying things like that when we just had such a nice time together?”

Niall looked at him like he’d grown two heads. “Nice time together? You would call this a nice time together?”

Harry shrugged while Niall glanced back and forth between his eyes, snorting. “I’ve never come so hard in my life and you wanna call it a _nice time_?” Niall looked absolutely flummoxed. “You are such a nutter.”

“Boys! Are you up there?”

Harry looked at Nial, utterly paralyzed. He tried desperately to hear if his mum was coming up the stairs but his heart was beating too loud. “Yes, mum! We’ll be right down, I was just-” He thought frantically for something to say. “-was just showing Niall my room.”

Niall certainly didn’t help matters any. He was laughing silently into Harry’s chest, shoulders shaking with it. Harry punched him in the arm, _hard_. Niall looked at him but didn’t stop laughing.

“You know your room is supposed to be off limits!”

Terror seized Harry because his mum’s voice sounded slightly closer. “Yes, but I’m-” He took a deep breath, “socializing. With Niall. Isn’t that what you always wanted me to do at Christmas?”

Niall silently mouthed the word _socializing?_ with an eyebrow raised. Harry scowled at him and punched him in the arm again. “We’ll be right down, I promise!”

“It’s time to open up presents so you have five minutes before Maura comes up there and tugs you both down by your ears and it doesn’t matter how old you are now.”

Niall made a face at that and Harry was glad he finally showed something other than amusement over everything. They were in their pants for bloody sakes! They were cousins, naked in bed together, with come in their pants! Harry jumped up and hurried to his dresser to pull a new pair of pants out.

“Toss me a pair too.”

“No way.” Harry made an _ew_ face at him.

Niall huffed at him, no longer smiling. “Harry, I just had my finger up your arse, you think it matters if I’m wearing a pair of your pants? They’re clean, aren’t they?”

“Of course!” Harry said, frowning as he grabbed another pair and tossed them over to the bed. Well, it’s possible Niall had a point. Harry shivered again at the memory of Niall’s fingers on his bum.

They both pulled up their trousers at the same time and Harry couldn’t help but mirror Niall’s grin with his own. “What?”

“Is that what socializing is these days?” He asked cockily while hopping around to tug on his dress shoe.

“Piss off.” Harry said, fighting the smile that was pulling at his mouth.

Niall laughed and scrubbed his hands through his hair to straighten it out. “Whatever you say, _Haz_.”

Harry rolled his eyes at the old nickname they had both forgotton about and strode toward the door, opening it.

“Wait.”

Niall grabbed his wrist before he could walk through and slowly walked into his space, backing Harry up until his back was pressed into the light switch. His breath caught. They were in full view down the hallway if anyone were to dash up the stairs.

Harry shouldn’t allow it but Niall was staring at his mouth, smudging his thumb across Harry’s full bottom lip. He exhaled a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding and Niall pressed, tongue sliding along the thin opening of his lips until Harry opened further. He reveled in the deep swipe of Niall’s tongue slipping into his mouth.

“Happy Christmas, Harry.”

“Happy Christmas.” He responded breathlessly.

***

Mostly everyone had left by the time he stood by the front door with his mum and aunt Maura, Niall fiddling with his snapback right next to her, his eyes regarding Harry more seriously than they had all night.

His mum and aunt hugged fiercely. “I’m gonna miss you so much, Anne. This is ridiculous! One holiday a year isn’t enough. Phone calls aren’t enough. Facebook isn’t enough!”

His mum sniffled. “I know. What do you think about Easter?”

They pulled apart and Maura looked at both of them, nudging Niall with her elbow. “Yeah we could maybe do that. What do ya’ think, Niall?” She glanced between them again. “You two hit it off again pretty well.”

“Yeah, Ma. Sure.” His adams apple bobbed in his throat. “Maybe we could have Harry out to Ireland too.”

Warmth flooded Harry’s chest just knowing that Niall wanted him around again.

He looked at his mum. “Yeah, mum. Maybe I could go to Ireland for St. Patrick's day festivities.” He glanced at Niall to see if he approved.

Niall grinned wide, tucked his snapback over his head. “You have no idea, Harry. It’s absolutely sick back home. You guys might celebrate it for one day, but we celebrate if for almost a week.”

Niall coughed and kicked at Harry’s shin. “We’d have time for lots of _socializing_.” Niall emphasized.

The tips of Harry’s ears burned and he prayed it hadn’t traveled to his face. “Sounds like a plan.” He punched Niall in the arm and Niall laughed at him knowingly and replied. “A great plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://words-on-pages.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
